Liste aktiver Generale und Admirale der Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten
__INDEX__ Derzeit befinden sich 39 Generale und Admirale im aktiven Dienst der Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten: 13 in der United States Army, 4 im United States Marine Corps, 9 in der United States Navy, 12 in der United States Air Force und 1 in der United States Coast Guard (Stand: August 2013). Von den sieben uniformierten Diensten der US-amerikanischen Bundesbehörden ist die National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration die einzige ohne ausgewiesene 4-Sterne-Dienststellung. Sofern nicht durch die Art der Dienststellung anders vorgegeben, folgt die Rangordnung unter Generalen und Admiralen dem Prinzip der Anciennität. Liste ausgewiesener Dienststellungen Verteidigungsministerium Joint Chiefs of Staff Unified Combatant Commands Andere Stabsabteilungen Department of the Army Department of the Navy U.S. Navy U.S. Marine Corps Department of the Air Force Ministerium für Innere Sicherheit U.S. Coast Guard Ministerium für Gesundheitspflege und Soziale Dienste U.S. Public Health Service Liste ausstehender Berufungen Zusammensetzung des Vereinigten Generalstabs Der Vereinigte Generalstab (Joint Chiefs of Staff) ist ein Gremium bestehend aus den Befehlshabern der einzelnen Teilstreitkräfte. Neben dem Vorsitzenden und seinem Stellvertreter gehören ihm auch der Chief of Staff of the Army, der Chief of Naval Operations, der Chief of Staff of the Air Force, der Commandant of the Marine Corps und der Chief of the National Guard Bureau an. Gesetzliche Rahmenbestimmungen Bestimmte Dienststellungen - namentlich der Chief of Staff of the Army, der Chief of Staff of the Air Force, der Chief of Naval Operations und der Commandant of the Marine Corps sowie deren Stellvertreter - sind grundsätzlich immer einem Viersternegeneral/-admiral vorbehalten. Gleiches gilt für den Chief of the National Guard Bureau, den Commandant of the Coast Guard und den Assistant Secretary for Health (sofern das Amt nicht zivil besetzt wird).10 USC § 10502 - Chief of the National Guard Bureau: appointment; adviser on National Guard matters; grade; succession14 USC § 44 - Commandant; appointment42 USC § 207 - Grades, ranks, and titles of commissioned corps Der United States Code limitiert die Anzahl gleichzeitig im aktiven Dienst befindlicher Offiziere im Range eines Generals bzw. Admirals. Die Gesamtzahl aller Offiziere der Generalität ist für die Army auf 230, für die Navy auf 162, für die Air Force auf 208 und für das Marine Corps auf 60 begrenzt, wobei in Army, Navy und Air Force nicht mehr als 25% dieser Offiziere mehr als zwei Sterne haben dürfen. Die Gesamtzahl erlaubter 4-Sterne-Offiziere liegt in der Army bei 7, in der Navy bei 6, in der Air Force bei 9 und im Marine Corps bei 2.10 USC § 526 - Authorized strength: general and flag officers on active duty10 USC § 525 - Distribution of commissioned officers on active duty in general officer and flag officer grades Allerdings existieren zu diesen Bestimmungen einige Ausnahmen. So zählen etwa der Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff und sein Stellvertreter nicht zum Kontingent ihrer jeweiligen Teilstreitkraft, ebensowenig der Chief of the National Guard Bureau und der Direktor der National Security Agency. Darüber hinaus kann der Verteidigungsminister bis zu 20 zusätzliche Stabspositionen schaffen, zu denen beispielsweise die Kommandeure der Unified Combatant Commands, der Kommandeur der U.S. Forces Korea sowie der stellvertretende Kommandeur des U.S. European Command gehören, Letzterer allerdings nur, sofern sein vorgesetzter Kommandeur gleichzeitig als Supreme Allied Commander Europe dient.10 USC § 668 - Definitions10 USC § 604 - Senior joint officer positions: recommendations to the Secretary of Defense Des Weiteren ist der Präsident berechtigt, im Falle eines nationalen Notstands zusätzliche Positionen zu schaffen, zuletzt geschehen nach den Terroranschlägen vom 11. September 2001, als George W. Bush Kommandeure für die Einsätze im Irak und in Afghanistan ernannte.Declaration of National Emergency vom 14. September 2001 im US-Federal Register (englisch; zuletzt abgerufen am 6. August 2013) Nominierung Der Rang eines 4-Sterne-Offiziers ist grundsätzlich mit einer der dafür ausgewiesenen Dienststellungen verknüpft. Kandidaten werden auf Vorschlag des Verteidigungsministeriums vom Präsidenten nominiert, der Senat muss die Nominierung mit einfacher Mehrheit bestätigen.10 USC § 601 - Positions of importance and responsibility: generals and lieutenant generals; admirals and vice admirals Dass der Senat einem Kandidaten seine Zustimmung verweigert, ist selten, kam aber schon vor. So blieb beispielsweise General Peter Pace (USMC) 2007 eine (sonst übliche) zweite Amtszeit als Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff versagt.Shanker, Tom: Chairman of Joint Chiefs Will Not Be Reappointed. New York Times vom 9. Juni 2007 (englisch; zuletzt abgerufen am 7. August 2013) Amtszeit Die Amtszeit der meisten 4-Sterne-Dienststellungen beträgt drei Jahre, allerdings gelten auch hier Ausnahmen: * Der Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff und sein Stellvertreter dienen zwei Jahre und dürfen zweimal wiedergewählt werden, ihr Amt also über insgesamt sechs Jahre ausüben; üblich ist eine Dienstzeit von vier Jahren. * Die Vorsitzenden der Generalstäbe der Teilstreitkräfte dienen eine vier Jahre dauernde Amtszeit. * Die stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden der Generalstäbe der Teilstreitkräfte dienen nominell ebenfalls eine Amtszeit von vier Jahren, werden in der Regel aber nach ein oder zwei Jahren neu in ihrem Amt bestätigt. Die Amtszeit des Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps beträgt dagegen nur zwei Jahre. * Die Amtszeiten des Chief of the National Guard Bureau und des Commandant of the Coast Guard betragen vier Jahre. * Der Assistant Secretary for Health dient nominell ebenfalls vier Jahre; da das Amt aber nicht zwingend militärisch, sondern auch zivil besetzt werden kann, unterliegt die Länge der Amtszeit oft politischen Umständen.42 USC § 207 - Grades, ranks, and titles of commissioned corps * Der Director of Naval Nuclear Propulsion dient nominell acht Jahre in dieser Funktion. Ruhestand Generale und Admirale sind verpflichtet, spätestens einen Monat nach ihrem 64. Geburtstag oder aber nach 40 Jahren des aktiven Diensts in den Ruhestand zu treten, sofern sie nicht für eine weitere, über diese Grenzen hinausgehende Amtszeit nominiert werden. Der Verteidigungsminister kann die Altersgrenze bis zum Eintritt in den Ruhestand im Bedarfsfall bis zum 66., der Präsident sogar bis zum 68. Geburtstag eines Offiziers hinausschieben.10 USC § 636 - Retirement for years of service: regular officers in grades above brigadier general and rear admiral (lower half)10 USC § 1253 - Age 64: regular commissioned officers in general and flag officer grades; exception So hätte beispielsweise James Amos - geboren 1946, von 2008 an zunächst Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps und seit 1970 im aktiven Dienst - 2010 zum Ende seiner zweijährigen Amtszeit in den Ruhestand gehen müssen, wurde stattdessen aber als Commandant of the Marine Corps nominiert und bestätigt. Sollte er seinen jetzt vierjährigen Dienst in dieser Stellung bis zum Ende leisten, wird er 67 Jahre alt und 44 Jahre in den Streitkräften aktiv gewesen sein. Trivia * Die erste Frau, die in den US-Streitkräften den Rang eines Generals bekleidete, war Ann E. Dunwoody (USA), die zwischen November 2008 und Juni 2012 auf Vorschlag des damaligen Präsidenten George W. Bush das U.S. Army Materiel Command leitete.Pressemitteilung des Verteidigungsministeriums vom 14. November 2008 (englisch; zuletzt abgerufen am 6. August 2013). * Theoretisch existieren in den US-Streitkräften (informell) auch Ränge mit 5 und sogar 6 Sternen, faktisch verliehen wurden sie allerdings bislang nur in Kriegszeiten oder aber ehrenhalber. Der offizielle Titel eines Fünfsternegenerals lautet General of the Army (für die U.S. Army; insgesamt fünfmal vergeben, zuletzt 1950 an Omar N. Bradley) bzw. Fleet Admiral (für die U.S. Navy; insgesamt viermal vergeben, zuletzt 1945 an William F. Halsey) und General of the Air Force (für die U.S. Air Force; nur einmal vergeben, nämlich 1949 an Henry H. Arnold).history.army.mil (englisch; zuletzt abgerufen am 6. August 2013) 1919 wurde John J. Pershing für seine Verdienste als Oberbefehlshaber im Ersten Weltkrieg zum General of the Armies of the United States ernannt, das entsprach dem späteren Fünf-Sterne-General, als Rangabzeichen trug er vier allerdings goldene Sterne. Dieser Rang des General of the Armies of the United States wurde dann 1976 anlässlich der Feierlichkeiten zum 200. Jahrestag der amerikanischen Unabhängigkeit als Sechs-Sterne-General neu geschaffen und bisher lediglich an George Washington posthum verliehen.Public Law 94-479 (1976) bei Wikisource Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Dienstgrade der Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Liste Kategorie:Liste (Militär) Kategorie:Militär (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:United States Air Force Kategorie:United States Army Kategorie:United States Marine Corps Kategorie:United States Navy Kategorie:Militärperson (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Unified Combatant Command‎ Kategorie:Militärische Einrichtung der Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Commander of a Unified Combatant Command (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Person (Joint Chiefs of Staff) Kategorie:Militärperson (United States Air Force) ‎ Kategorie:Militärperson (United States Coast Guard) ‎ ‎ Kategorie:Supreme Allied Commander Europe‎ Kategorie:General (United States Army) Kategorie:General (United States Marine Corps) Kategorie:General (United States Air Force) Kategorie:Admiral (United States Navy)